


【Dick/Jason】 本能-123木头人

by JasonToddonLofter_cn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Dark!Dick, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddonLofter_cn/pseuds/JasonToddonLofter_cn
Summary: ojtw2020 第七天：自由发挥“我说，” 迪克眯起了眼睛，语气低沉，“摘掉你的头罩，omega！”一种新型的迷幻药在哥谭流行，迪克不小心中招了，而被本能控制的他却找上了杰森。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 31
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【Dick/Jason】 本能-123木头人

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 警告：药物控制提及！强迫行为提及！

这是一个平静的夜晚，平静到有些无聊。在认真巡视过自己的领地后，红头罩开始陷入了一种美好的无所事事中，不错的晚上，杰森想，也许一会儿他可以早点下班去买一个辣热狗。

正当杰森在思索要不要顺便再买一杯草莓奶昔的时候，原本安静的通讯器开始疯狂地“滴滴滴”，真讨厌，布鲁斯又有什么安排了？虽然很不情愿，杰森还是在通讯器响了二十秒后选择了接通。

“我发誓，老头子，最好有一个什么大事发生，不然我是绝对不会……”

“大红！太好了你终于接了！”

“提宝？怎么了出什么事了！？” 杰森一愣，在察觉到弟弟焦虑的语气后，又本能地警觉起来。

“别着急，你先听我说，” 提姆顿了顿，“你有没有遇见迪克？”

“迪克？没有啊，我以为他还在布鲁德海文，他今天回来了？”

“是这样的，” 提姆叹了口气，“ 我们最近在调查一种新型的迷幻药，布鲁斯旧伤复发了，所以迪克今晚回来支援我们。”

“然后大蓝鸟中招了？” 杰森发出一声嗤笑，“我就知道那个笨蛋一定会不管不顾冲在最前面，认真的，他以为他那张面罩能防住什么？”

“现在不是开玩笑的时候杰森，” 提姆听上去有些无奈，“我们还不了解这种药的成分到底有什么，唯一可以确定的是它可以削弱人的自制力，放大人的本能，鉴于迪克在中招之后立马消失并且扔掉了追踪器，我现在怀疑他会不会去找你了？”

“是什么让你产生了这样的错觉？” 杰森翻了个白眼，“非常遗憾的告诉你，我没看见他。”

“那好吧，要是有什么消息了第一时间通知我，保持联络，大红。”

“随时恭候，小红。” 杰森挂断了通讯器准备离开，抬头却看见了一抹蓝色。

哇哦，看样子小红鸟的猜测还是有点道理的，杰森握紧了手里的枪，不动声色的靠近对方。

“忙碌的夜晚，嗯？” 迪克没有回答，他就那么直直的站在那里，眼睛紧紧地盯着杰森，却始终一言不发。

这可有点糟糕，杰森心想，他能认出那种眼神，那种掠食者的眼神、那种alpha的眼神、那种纯粹本能的眼神，那种他以为永远不会出现在迪克身上的眼神。

现在正在注视着他，让他无处可逃。

“摘掉头罩。”

“什么？”

“我说，” 迪克眯起了眼睛，语气低沉，“摘掉你的头罩，omega！”

“你到底在抽什么疯…唔！” 这混蛋居然就这么扑了过来！可恶，早知道刚才就直接给他一枪了，杰森侧过身，勉强躲过了对方伸向他肩膀的手，然而迪克该死的敏捷，下一秒就抓住了他的胳膊，试图推倒他。

他就知道，在近身格斗方面他永远都赢不了迪克格雷森。挣扎了半天他还是被对方按倒在地，迪克用自己的身体紧紧压制着他，双手也被牢牢地抓住，杰森感觉自己就像一条搁浅的鱼，离窒息只有一步之遥。

而压在他身上的迪克还很不老实，他现在确定这家伙彻底被本能主导了，就像一头雄狮在巡视自己的领地，alpha已经完全把omega当成是自己的所有物。迪克发出愤怒的咆哮，粗暴地推挤着他的头罩，试图摘掉它。

这混蛋该不会是想咬他吧！？绝对不可以！杰森更加用力的挣扎起来，奈何在完全失控的alpha面前这点力道显然微不足道，更加糟糕的是，在alpha暴力的撞击下，他原本坚固的头罩也出现了裂痕。

这个混蛋！就像杰森无法阻止迪克压倒他一样，他也同样无法阻止头罩被打破。他的腺体失去了头罩的遮掩，彻底暴露在alpha尖利的牙齿之下。

一种前所未有的恐惧感笼罩了杰森，omega的本能在瑟瑟发抖，对即将发生的事情感到难以抑制的胆怯和不可言说的兴奋。

“求你了迪克，” 杰森终于屈服于本能，开始颤抖地恳求，“ 求你了alpha，我还不想，还不能……”

“嘘，” 迪克俯下身，用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭omega微微凸起的腺体，“我会好好照顾你的，小翅膀。”

下一秒，alpha就狠狠地咬住了omega的腺体，杰森尖叫着想要逃开，却只换来对方更加凶狠的啃噬，alpha那强大又充满侵略性的信息素争先恐后地涌入omega的腺体，迫使他臣服。

许久，迪克终于松了口，他满意地舔舐着杰森腺体上的咬痕，露出了一个甜蜜的笑容。

“现在，你属于我了，小翅膀。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：  
> 本来应该有车的奈何我水平有限开不出来……
> 
> 本文由123木头人太太授权所发  
> [太太的LOFTER主页](https://kc6666666.lofter.com/)  
> 


End file.
